To Love is to Die
by IcedReflection
Summary: What happens when a human and an immortal fall in love? What happens when love is tested by death? not related to Twilight but plz give it a chance. R&R.


**This story does belong to me characters and all. It doesn't have anything to do with Twilight but I hope you'll give my story a chance. && if you like it please tell me. I love hearing compliments. I won't allow critisism because if you think you can write something better then please be my guest. But other then that I do like to hear your ideas and I will weave them in somehow. That is all.**

When I was young, I liked to pretend I was a goddess of the night. That the moon was a sign of my freedom: and the sun the sign of my prison. Being a creation that was powerful and majestic. A being that could not be touched or tainted by mortal hands. The creature I so badly wanted to be was just in tales the elders told to keep the children from wandering into the forest when the moon is high.

Legends say that once caught by an immortal, they sip your blood dry and leave your soul wandering in endless darkness for eternity. Though if you're lucky, they will kill you swiftly giving your soul a chance at bliss. But I've never heard of a vampire being sincere to its victims. Then again, I've never heard of a vampire attack either. After all, I was young when I pretended to be one of them. Now that I am older, I know better then to listen to mythical legends. I didn't believe that is until I met _him_…

How I craved to do what I pleased without fearing any consequences. You see, I am allowed to do very little. My parents sold me at the age of 4 for money they so badly needed. The palace is where I am housed now, serving the King and Queen who deserve not to proudly where their title. At the age of 17 I should be having fun molding my flirting style, helping my mother cook and clean, watch over my brothers and sisters, pass on the legends to the village children.

I should be doing anything and everything instead of rotting away my years scrubbing floors and setting mousetraps. I can hardly believe it has already been 13 years since I have last seen my parents. My mother, with her curly tangled brown hair, and eyes a light bark that extinguish her ratty look. I vividly remember how I loved her smile, even on a rainy day it gleamed. My father, with his shaggy brown beard and balding head and whose eyes were a brilliant blue.

How I always felt protected when he spun me around, repeatedly telling me that I was his favorite little love: my mother being the older one. I was their first and only child. Many didn't believe my mother and father seeing as how I came out with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. But I did have my mother's smile and my father's sharp nose.

I felt like I was their diamond, their hope, and their precious. Only when I was tossed away did I realize I was nothing to them. Just a jackpot for money. They sold me at the first chance. I guess I can't blame them though. With the way everything was going back then they must have thought working at the palace I would be treated with love and care.

_How wrong they were. _I rolled my eyes, yanking the heavy blanket over the bed. At the moment I was in the King and Queens' chamber propping up their bed. I ran my hand over the smooth silk, envying them with a passion. _It's not right that we servants work our asses off every day on these vulgar beings and only get the warmth from torn and scrappy cloths for our bedding._ My eyes loomed out the window, watching the sun preparing to kiss the earth goodnight. It's true that it was almost nightfall and I was _just_ making the bed, but you have to understand that my duties are long. Sometimes I won't reach this chore until a minute before they climb into their sheets.

_You know, it would be quite lovely if for once we could get a day off! Or even a few less chores, am I right or what? _A sudden weight on my shoulder made me yelp and spin so fast that I fell back onto the bed.

"Your place Liana!" The guard ordered through clenched teeth. In a blur I was hauled up by my arm and tossed to the ground. The fall bruised my elbow, and I rubbed at it trying to get the blood flowing. I glared up at him hotly not bothering to flinch when he raised his hand in a warning. "You know better then to slack on the job."

Ahh yes, did I forget to mention the guards that patrol every servant making sure that we didn't do something stupid? Yeah, well, they do, and it just so happens that this big ugly bulk of flesh happens to be my "bodyguard". Not much of a knight in shining armor if I do say so myself.

"Can't a girl daydream every once in awhile, Kirk?" I asked sarcastically. I jumped to my feet and headed out the door, not bothering to listen to what he was smartassing my way.

My feet carried me down the east corridor of the castle, which lead to the kitchen. I passed a few peasants being escorted by guards to the southern corridor where the dungeons were reeking with rotting bodies. They gave me nervous glances, one of them lunging at me screaming his innocence. Instincts kicked in as I backed into the wall. These peasants were surely being sentenced to death without a trial. That's how the country was run; it's always been that way. Innocent or not, you are not allowed a fair trial. You are judged by wealth. If you are not wealthy, then in the wealthy eyes you are guilty of being scum.

I continued to listen to their frantic screams until they echoed no more. Tears did not soak my eyes. Seeing this for so long, innocents dying, it's all just a daily ritual that you sadly get used to. I carried on in the direction of the kitchen, biting my lip.

I bet death is better then living under these laws. Those peasants are being led to paradise, not hell. Nodding to reassure myself, I pushed open the door and stepped into the traffic.

Servants hustled and bustled around each other, preparing food, cleaning, giving orders, or pretending to be doing something if for some reason a guard decides to pop his head in. I weaved in and out of people, making my way over towards the sink where I had intended on giving a hand to washing dishes.

"Liana!" I stopped in my tracks, accidentally making a servant bump into me and spill the food all over the ground. He was swearing madly as I gave him an apology and darted over to my friend, Abigail, who was waving madly.

"What is it Abe?" Abe was the nickname I had given my friend when we were kids. Just as I was, Abe was given to the palace for money to prosper her family. Yet unlike me, she also came here with her younger sister Charity who was running out the door with food in her hands. "Wow is it dinner time already?"

"Of course it is silly! Where have you been all day?" Abe beamed through tired eyes.

I shrugged.

"Well it's a good thing I found you." Abe said as she pulled me with her to cut up vegetables. "Their majesties are in a bad mood today and-"

"Well that's new." I scoffed. Abe tossed me a dirty look, but kept slicing the carrots.

"One day you're going to let something slip and get severely punished you know?" She sounded edgy.

"You know I know how to watch my back." I defended.

"That's not what I meant." Abe finished cutting the carrots and put them in the stew, which smelled delicious. I patted my growling tummy, adding potatoes as the final ingredient.

"What I'm saying Liana is that you can't always be so brave. Sometimes being a coward is being brave also."

I tried not to laugh. Abe was always the type of girl who would give the weirdest advice. I don't know what she sees in some of the things she says, but none of it makes sense to me.

"We'll see." Was all I could say.

After dinner my chore was to take the horses grazing in the pastor into the barn for the night. In the least, this was my favorite chore. The fresh air was a blessing and I felt free at these times. Well, if you subtract the fact that Kirk was 20 paces behind me, grunting heavily as we continued onward.

"You know Kirk, I can handle this chore by myself. I don't need you spying every minute of the day."

Kirk huffed out his chest.

"Watch your tongue you filth!" Kirk thundered.

I sighed.

I knew trying to get him to leave me alone was completely pointless, but it was worth a try. Who knows, maybe he would have said yes.

The horses trotted towards the fence as I approached, prodding their head diligently. Kirk stopped a few feet before reaching the fence. That was a good thing. The horses always acted up when Kirk got too near, like they could sense something I couldn't. I always just shrugged it off.

"Hey Marie." I welcomed the white mare who lovingly nuzzled my hand. I grabbed the carrot that was in my pocket and handed it to her. A sharp whinny cut across the pasture as a strong built stallion ran at full speed from the other side.

"Well how did I know showing food would make you get your butt over here, Stal?" I laughed as I surrendered another carrot to him willingly. Their muzzles were smooth under my touch. Hearing them crunch the carrots sent a relaxing shiver down my spine.

Only when Kirk cleared his throat did I open the fence gate.

Usually you would need reins to keep a horse under control, but these two are used to me. I know they won't run off. I stood outside the entrance, waiting for the horses to approach me. Once they did, I placed my hands under their chins and began leading the way to the barn.

Kirk trailed behind like he always did. But I didn't mind. On these occasions, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Well, I would have if Kirk didn't shout all of a sudden.

The horses beat the ground with their hooves in some kind of warning. Their breathing became fierce and heavy. I spun around to face Kirk who had his hand up in a way that told me not to move.

I obeyed.

A few minutes passed, and all was quiet except for the horses' nervous whinnies. I soothed them by stroking their heads and patting their backs.

"Would you like to explain what it is that you're doing Kirk?" I raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Kirk scanned the forest beyond the pasture, the one forest that had the legends still raging.

I don't know if it was the moonlight.. but Kirk's eyes seemed to be glowing.

As if. I shook my head to get rid of such nonsense.

Kirk looked at me, his eyes as dull as ever.

Just as I thought. I let out a sigh of relief. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to carry on with my chore."

Kirk squinted his eyes at me with what I think was a nod. I don't know. Hard to tell with him.

I only made it halfway to the barn when a piercing sound shot through my head. My hands flew up to my ears as I tried to block the penetrating shrill; but it didn't work. The screeching got louder and louder until I thought my eardrums were going to burst. What was going on?!

I shot a glance towards Kirk who was staring at me with a blank expression.

Can't he hear it?! How can he stand this noise?!

I fell on my knees, squeezing my eyes shot hoping that it would help.

It stopped unexpectedly.

I sat there a few seconds to make sure that it was safe to remove my hands.

I opened my eyes slowly wondering if I could spot the source that was literally trying to make me deaf. I saw nothing but darkness. I unblocked my ears and stood on shaky legs.

Frantically, the sound of my frantic heartbeat was all I could hear now.

I looked to where the horses were standing a few minutes ago but they were gone. A shiver rippled through me.

So I wasn't the only one who heard it…

"Liana! The horses!" Kirk's angry yell snapped me back to my senses. I shot around to see him pointing towards the forest where the horses were running hurriedly.

"Oh no!" I cried as I began running after them in pursuit. Placing my fingers to my lips I let out a frantic whistle.

Marie reared up on her hind legs, pawing at the air. Her cries were filled with fear. Breathing heavily, I whistled again.

Marie hit the ground like thunder, and to my relief, galloped full speed back in the direction of the barn where Kirk would lock her in her stall.

"Good girl." I gasped between breaths.

I continued to run after Stal who seemed to be putting more space between me. The moon no longer shimmered off his midnight coat any longer.

The forest seemed to swallow the stallion with devious hunger.

I tried another whistle but Stal didn't bother turning around.

I had to do what I really dreaded doing.

Swallowing my urge to turn back for safety, I ran straight into the danger zone.

The cover of the trees in the woods made this little cat and mouse game a bit on the freaky zone.

"I didn't sign up for this." I whispered to myself.

My breath ran out and I stopped. Placing a hand on a nearby tree I bent over, sucking in air with greed.

I didn't hear Kirk following me. I rolled my eyes, as I stood straight again.

"What a bodyguard."

I glanced around my surroundings.

Though it was hard to make out anything, I managed to see just barely.

Everywhere you stepped were tree roots. So that took running unsafe.

I looked down at the ground as I stepped carefully all the traps that seemed to be sprouting out of every direction just for me.

A low snort made me peer up, hoping that I would see the black stallion trotting up to me.

No luck.

Well he must be close.. since I just heard him snort and all… right?

I bit down on my lip. What if what I heard wasn't Stal at all?

This is too dangerous.

I'm all alone.

I have no way to defend myself if I were to be attacked.

I shook my head. "Oh get over it Liana. You're 17. Act like it." I placed a hand on my heart and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..or everything."

I began on my way again.

That's when the strangest thing happened…

"Why hello there little girl. Lost are we?"

I gasped.

Someone was here with me?!

I turned around slowly.

There before me stood a guy, no older then I, assuming how he was looking at me..

Hungrily? Why would he be looking at me hungrily..?

Urgently I took a step back but my foot snagged on a root and I fell backwards.

I saw his forest green eyes dancing mockingly as he neared where I was sprawled.

"Back off!" I shouted without warning.

He kept coming closer until he stood just above me. The guy tilted his head downward to get a closer look at me I guess. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his eyes, falling a little past his sharp features. I noticed how he was slender yet very muscular under the black tank top and loose fitting, saggy black jeans he had on.

This guy can snap my neck with one punch.. I gulped.

He made a gesture and without thinking I swung my hand at him. My nails cut across his skin but he made no motion to nurture his wound.

My eyes widened as I gazed at, where should have been, a wound.

But there wasn't…

Okay.. something is totally wrong here!

He cleared his throat. With shock still written all over my face I lifted my eyes, daring to look at this… whatever he was…

"Need a hand?" He asked as he offered me his own. I didn't know what to do. So I took it.

I didn't even feel it. I was on my feet within half a second. He pulled me up like I weighed as little as air.

"Whoa!" Frightfully I jerked my hand away. "Who exactly are you?!" I prayed he didn't hear the fear in my voice.

He smiled a crooked smile, a smile that seemed to make his eyes light up, and his face softer.

"My name is Luke." Luke pushed his hands into his jean pockets, tossing his head at me. "And.. you are?"

"I.." My voice shook. "Liana… My name is Liana."

Luke nodded slowly. "And what is it exactly that you're doing out here, Liana?"

"My horse.. he got away. I came looking for him." I squinted at Luke suspiciously. "What are you doing out here? I've never seen you around the palace before.. you're not a villager either…and your clothing is quite strange."

Luke examined himself and laughed lightly. "Well when you live as long as I have you need a change every once and awhile.

"Lived as long as you have? You must be joking. You look no older then 19!"

"Try 167."

"What?!" I shouted. "That's impossible!"

"Anything is possible girl."

"But..how?" I stammered.

Was this Luke guy some kind of runaway? Maybe a killer? Psycho?

"Well," Luke ran a finger under my chin but I jumped back. "No need to be afraid. I only feed when my energy is near low. Humans are quite juicy though." He ran his tongue over his lips.

I began to shake. Luke laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't suck your blood. Not all vampires' are brutal killers like your misleading legends say."

"Vampire?"

Now I knew this guy was nuts!

"Yes. A vampire. That is precisely what I am." Luke smiled, and peering closer I saw that he had fangs.

Real fangs!

I felt behind me, brushing my hand over a tree. I used it to help me balance as I eased my way away from this..demon!

"I… gotta go now…"

"So soon?" He seemed almost sad. "It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of a woman in my presence."

"I.." Was he for real? "I..gotta go. I'm sorry! Bye!" I spun around and took off at full speed. I didn't even know my legs could actually carry me this fast!

So many questions were rushing through my head but I didn't dare stop and think all of this out.

With one last glance over my shoulder, I took in the sight where Luke and I just were..

…But Luke was gone.

**Sooo?? Yes beginnings are never my strongest but I'll get it down sometime. The story will be filled with many twists so please look for my next chapter. remember R&R is always nice! thx! **


End file.
